The invention relates to a method for positionally accurate feeding in sequence of sheet-like objects to a treatment process and aligning them, adjusting delivery and skew and relates to apparatus for the above-noted positionally accurate feeding of sheet-like objects to a treatment unit.
A method and an apparatus of the type mentioned above are known. To satisfactorily paint or print sheet-like objects, in particular sheet-metal plates, they must be fed to a treatment process, for example a painting or printing process, in a positionally accurate manner. It is known to mechanically align the sheet-metal plates using side markers, feed guide markers, plate stops, or the like. The sheet-metal plates, which are conveyed lying one behind the other, hit the feed guide markers or stops during the conveyance, to urge the sheet-metal plates into the desired or accurate position. A skewed position correction may develop. For example, the front edge of the sheet-metal plate may be aligned so that it is essentially at right angles to the conveying direction. Furthermore, the sheet-metal plate is aligned laterally, so that it can be fed to the treatment process in a central position. Finally, optimum longitudinal alignment of the sheet-metal plate with respect to the conveying path is required, in order for the plate to be fed to the treatment process or the treatment unit at the correct time.
Since the desire to save materials means that the sheet-metal plates become gradually thinner and because ever higher production rates are required, the known methods and apparatus may often cause damage to the edges of the plates, since the sheet-metal plates strike the stops or feed guide markers at a high velocity. This particularly damages sheet-metal plates of a small plate thickness.